Not Alone
by FaceHoofStoriesINC
Summary: Rainbow Dash has gone down a winding road of love and romance. She hopes it will straighten with her third girlfriend; however, things are thrown of course once again, and she now has to choose whether or not her feelings are even worth taking seriously. Rated T for probable violence and language plus possible intimacy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, it's your boy facehoof. I'm back with another human high school story. This one's a little different from my last one. I've decided to write a love story, so get ready for a lot of sobby one liners and head cannon back stories. If you're new to my account feel free to look around and follow or leave any comments you can think of. (Don't spam crappy opinions. Someone did that on the last story.) Anyway, enjoy the story, and check in for updates.**

A sliver of light from a rising sun crept through closed curtains into a small bedroom. The room contained nothing more than a bed, a bedside table, a. Dresser, and a trophy case on which rested a cheap television, an alarm clock, and several dozen obscure trophies.

Many of these trophies went without value to the girl who owned them; the high majority were small league participation awards for soccer, basketball, and so on. The three most recent were also the three most pride-inducing.

One was a tall trophy, standing at around two feet. On the top rested a golden woman who appeared to be halted in full sprint. The bottom of the trophy was inscribed with the words: "1st place. State Championship. Ponyville High School Women's Track Team. 2013-2014."

The award was won by team effort, but after agreeing that she truly carried the team, they passed the award to the girl and told her to keep it. The words "Rainbow Dash" were then etched in with a pocket knife right below the initial statement.

The next award was also won in Rainbow's junior year. This one was not a trophy but instead, a framed picture. In the picture, stood Dash and Soarin, her team mate and great friend. He was one of the best runners the school had ever seen. In his 9th grade year (Dash's 8th), he and two other stars had been awarded the title 'Wonderbolts'. Under the picture, the words "Most Athletic" were inscribed on a golden plate.

The final award was similar to the last and the most prized to Rainbow. While she had never perspired to be a grade superlative, especially 'cutest couple', she couldn't help but brag to herself whenever she looked at the picture of herself wearing a leather hat and receiving a piggy back ride from a blonde girl in a plaid shirt and worn jeans.

Dash's least favorite object on the shelf was the old school alarm clock she'd gotten from a yard sale some years ago. As the reading clicked to 7:30, the clock began to shout a constant series of beeps. A Rainbow haired girl shot up right in her bed as the incessant sounds pierced her ear drums.

Dash rolled off of the bed and commenced a standing yawn. She had strategically placed the clock on the trophy shelf so she would have to get up in order to interrupt its vocal renditions. It worked this time as it had so often before.

Slamming her fist down on the alarm was a daily ritual for Dash. As was trudging into her closet and choosing an outfit from what little items she had recently washed. In fact, everything went routinely as she brushed her teeth and hair then made a rushed breakfast out of a toasted pastry.

Rainbow found it rather difficult to put all these chores together after a long summer of not bothering with any of them. This is especially considering she spent the last half of that time up north with her family in Cloudsdale.

It was the first time her father and siblings had met in years. It was a splendid time of recurring childhood memories. She was sad to leave the city and her family, but she was compelled by the urge to see her friends again. One in particular was often on her mind while she was away.

It was this force that drove Dash through her morning schedule. The only thing that did not go according to plan was the sputtering of Dash's engine.

Sitting in her car solemnly, Dash extracted her cell phone from a front pocket of her gray jeans. She scrolled though her contacts and soon found the name 'Applejack'. She called the number and impatiently held the phone to her face. Just as Dash was getting worried, the incessant ringing was replaced with a friendly southern voice. "Hello?" The voice said.

"Hey." Dash replied. "It's me."

"Howdy Rainbow." Applejack said, her voice picking up. "What're ya callin' for."

"My car won't start." Dash said with a sigh. "I was wondering if you could give me a ride?"

"Say no more." AJ said kindly. "I'll be there quicker than you can say 'horse feathers."

"Thanks AJ." Dash said with a smile. She ended the call and began to wait. Apparently she would see that one particular girl sooner than expected.

Dash was nearly asleep before the sound of a large engine rumbled in her ears. She looked up to see a red pickup truck rolling toward her. She opened the door of her car and stepped out. She gave a friendly salute to the truck as it pulled to the curb in front of her.

The blonde girl in the photo stepped out of the truck, wearing the same leather hat. "Hey there, Dash." AJ called waving over the truck's hood. "Long time no see."

"Tell me about it." Dash said, leaning against her own vehicle. "If there's one thing I don't like about you, it's that you make me exciting about going back to school."

AJ only chuckled with a light blush. "So." She began advancing toward Dash's crippled steed. "What seems to be the problem."

"Well..." Dash said, crossing her arms. "She won't start."

"I see." AJ nodded and pulled up the vented hood. She studied the engine for a half a minute, then diverted her gaze to the rainbow haired girl. "You're out of gas." She said plainly before shoving the hood closed.

"Hm." Dash stated, holding her chin. "Interesting."

AJ grinned and started back toward her truck. "C'mon. I'll give you a ride."

Dash followed AJ to the old pickup and swung the passenger door open before climbing in.

The drive was mostly uneventful. The girls chatted about how their summer had gone and how excited they were for senior year. Finally, the run down truck crawled into the high school parking lot.

"Well would you look at that." Dash said glancing at her sports watch. "We made it with ten minutes to spare."

"Good." AJ said as she silenced the engine and unbuckled her seat belt. "We can still beat traffic." She was about to open her door but was sidetracked by Dash grabbing her arm.

"Wait." Dash said hurriedly.

"What's up?" AJ asked looking back at her Rainbow haired passenger.

As soon as their eyes crossed paths, Dash froze. "I.." She felt her cheeks grow warm as she nervously searched for something to say. "Over there!" She shouted pointing over AJ's shoulder.

With a hint of panic, Applejack whipped her head around to look out the driver side window. She saw nothing suspicious and turned back to scold Dash. Before she could complete the circuit, Dash's lips collided with her own. They sat there for an undecided amount of time with their eyes closed and lips connected.

Dash was the first to pull away slowly. With her face now blazing, she unbuckled her seat belt and began to open her door. "Come on." She said timidly. "We can still beat the crowd."


	2. Chapter 2

Applejack and Rainbow completed the short walk to the school's entrance then split ways, bound for their respective homerooms. As she walked down the halls, which were now flooding with bustling students, Dash could not push the kiss from her mind.

It was her first kiss with AJ or anyone else. She couldn't help but ask herself obscure questions. 'Did she like it?' Dash thought. 'Did I rush it?'

To distract herself, Dash removed her year's schedule, which she'd already studied fluently, and began to examine it.

After a moment of pointlessly watching the paper; she reached her first class. With a sigh of relief, she walked into the room, carelessly folding and pocketing the sheet.

She found the class empty except for a few students grouped in the back. All the students were familiar, but Dash was drawn to only one of them. This was a tall girl that sat atop a desk with her legs crossed elegantly. She had purple hair with strangely large curls that hung over her face as she glared down at her phone.

Dash advanced toward the girl and called to her. "Hey Rarity!"

The girl whipped her glance at the sound of her own name. Upon seeing Rainbow, she released a high pitched squeal and ran forward to hug her. "Rainbow Dash." She started, pulling away from the lose hug. "It's so good to see you again."

"Same here." Dash replied with a genuine smile. "I'm really glad I have homeroom with someone else in the six." She said referring to her group of six friends which were rarely seen without at least one other.

"As am I." Rarity said, excitement flaring in her voice. "I know this year will just be amazing."

"I hope so." Dash said dropping into a vacant chair. "So far, I think I'm gonna throw up."

"Oh dear." Rarity said applying a hand to Rainbow's forehead. "Are you sick?"

"No." Dash said, gently pushing away Rarity's hand. "I'm just... Nervous."

"Why's that?" Rarity asked with a confused look.

Dash glanced around at the students whom had doubled in number since her entrance. "C'mere." She hissed. Rarity came closer, putting her ear near Dash's lips. "I kissed Applejack." Rainbow whispered.

Rarity's eyes grew wide, and she stifled a squeak with her hand. She awkwardly cleared her throat. "That's great... Right?"

"I don't know." Dash said leaning back her chair. "I just feel like I forced it. Like it came too soon."

"If you asked me." Rarity said with a comforting hand on Dash's shoulder. "It could've come sooner."

"Come on Rare." Dash said defensively. "We've only been dating for like..." Dash cut her speech to do the mental math. "Crap." She whispered fearfully. "We've been dating for like five months, and we only just now kissed. And I don't even know if she liked."

"Would you please calm down?" Rarity insisted with her average posh demeanor. "You're taking it slow. Perhaps that's a good thing."

"You're right." Dash said with a deep breath. "I'll just relax and see what happens."

Just then Dash heard her own name shouted from the other side of the room. She turned to see a small girl in a yellow blouse sprinting toward her. She had just enough time to prepare as the pink haired girl threw herself forward.

The two bodies collided in an unsteady embrace. Dash managed to clutch onto a desk and stop herself from tumbling. The air was knocked from her system, but she made an effort to return the affection. "Hey Fluttershy." She said weakly.

Fluttershy pulled backed looked at Dash with a gleaming smile. "It's so good to see you." She said, radiating happiness. "How was Cloudsdale?"

"Great." Dash said Flicking her bangs out of her face. "It was great."

"I'm glad to hear it." Fluttershy said, maintaining her ecstatic grin. She then noticed Rarity and shouted her name.

"Hello darling." Rarity said, offering a warmhearted hug.

Fluttershy accepted her embrace with a delighted squeal. "I'm so excited." She said further expressing her joy.

"Me too." Dash said cooly. "I can't believe we all have homeroom together."

"Its truly miraculous." Rarity pointed out. "What's the class anyway?"

"General arts." Dash said, thinking back to her schedule which was now cramped in her pocket.

Rarity's eye brows sank. "Rainbow, dear." She said awkwardly. "Why are you taking this class.

"Maybe." Dash said slowly. "I've decided to connect with my artistic side."

"Um. No offense Rainbow." Fluttershy started with a near silent voice. "But last year, you took a cooking class just to get free muffins."

"And I have no regrets." Dash retaliated kicking her feet up on a nearby chair. "It senior year Shy. Live a little."


	3. Chapter 3

Rainbow Dash was very glad to be released from 1st period. She couldn't see herself spending nearly an hour everyday in that class. Most of the students seem captivated as soon as the teacher introduced herself as Photo Finish and explained that they'll be learning about "de magics". Dash was not as intrigued.

Her next class was not likely to be any more jaw dropping. She never knew why she had decided to take a fourth year of French. She walked into the room and was immediately uplifted. Fluttershy sat in a desk across the room flipping through pages of a book.

With a one sided grin, Dash paced across the room and plunked down in a chair next to her friend. Fluttershy looked up and was immediately overcome by joy. "Hey!" She said with a teeth bearing smile.

"Bonjour." Dash said recollecting her knowledge. "Est-ce pas la.. Ehh. Peine la plus francaise?" An old joke Dash used to say. 'Is this not the most French sentence?'

Fluttershy giggled, remembering the phrase. "Wee."

At that moment, someone burst into the room. "Dans vos sièges." A woman shouted. The door slammed back to a close. Dash turned around to see a woman standing by the door, arms crossed. Everyone who had understood 'in your seats' was scrambling for a chair. Students who didn't recall quickly followed the trend.

"My name is vieille sorcière." The woman said, strolling toward the desk. "I will be your teacher this year." Her voice was thick with a frightening French accent.

"What about Madam Jolie?" Some kid asked with a near fearsome tone.

"Jolie Fleur is dead." The lady said gravely. Everyone gasped with horror. Dash swore she heard someone hit the floor. A smile spread across Vieille's face. "I kid you gullible fools. Madam Jolie has retired to a different school. I am in her place."

Dash sighed with relief. Madam Jolie might have very well been the reason she stayed in French class for three years and possibly four. She was Young, pretty, and relatable. Dash feared the new teacher that appeared to be her polar opposite.

"So." Madam Vieille said without subtlety. "Qui est prêt à apprendre?"

The question was 'who is ready to learn.' Strangely, no one seemed excited to say they were.

After forty minutes or so, Dash was elated to hear the bell which signaled end of class. She and Fluttershy rose and walked out together. "What do you have next?" Fluttershy asked when they were in the hall.

"Literature." Dash replied in a groaning fashion.

"Oh." Shy said, sincerity in her voice. "Well, I'll see you a lunch, okay?"

Rainbow nodded and flashed a smile before sinking into a flow of students. Eventually she found herself tossed into a room scattered with posters and merchandise. Student sat passively in their seats, staring awkwardly to the front.

Dash spotted a large mass of pink hair under which sat her good friend Pinkie Pie. The girl was staring at the front like everyone else and seemed jittery. Dash sat next to her, and didn't move beside a constant twitching of her leg. "Hey Pinkie." Dash whispered, slightly leaning. "What's everyone waiting for?"

"The teacher." Pinkie muttered back. "He's supposed to be totally whacko."

"Uh.. What do you mean-"

Dash speech was cut off by a commotion from the front of the room. "Hallo!" A man shouted erupting from behind his desk. "My name is Page Turner. No, that's not a woman's name; it's a pun cause like... Books and turning pages."

Dash could practically hear crickets. "Anyhow." The middle aged mam continued. "I will be your literature teacher this year." Again, Mr. Turner's enthusiasm was met with nothing more than an awkward silence. "I hope you will all wake up eventually and realize how exciting this class can be." Nothing.

"Forget it. If you don't want to learn I don't want to teach you." Apparently quite offended, Mr. Turner plunked down in his chair, arms crossed. For a moment, the scene was tense as students and their teacher stared back and fourth. At some point all the students lost interest and began chatting amongst themselves. Mr. Turner spent the rest of the period trying to illustrate what fun was to be had.

Again, Rainbow exited the class none too excited to return. Her next class was study hall. It being the first day, she had nothing to study, so she looked forward to sitting around and texting a certain blonde companion.

The study hall went by rather uneventfully. Rainbow ignored Twilight's admonishments and sent several texts to her significant other. Demeaningly, AJ did not respond to any of them. That could be taken care of next period.

As fifth period rolled around, Dash began to feel famished which was fitting as the period would be spent in lunch. She was appalled to find that her first government meal of the year would be a non-to-appetizing slab of meatloaf, but she repulsion was soon put aside as she met with her friends at an occupied table for eight.

For the entire period, the group talked about their summers and senior year. It was the same lame conversation Dash had been in several times in the past hours. She was more interested in a particular conversation with a particular character, but that would have to wait. Dash didn't know how long.


	4. Chapter 4

The cafeteria hummed with the chatter of dozens of students. At a specific round table off in the corner, five girls sat as one finished her entrancing tale.

"Then I said 'oatmeal?'" Pinkie said, recalling her adventures. "'Are you crazy?!'"

There was an awkward silence only broken by the smarts of the group and Dash's self elected 'study buddy'. "Pinkie." Twilight said slowly. "We've heard that story like ten times."

"And somehow." Dash said boredly. "We still don't get it." Applejack snickered to Dash's left.

"Well ladies." AJ said raising from the table. "This has been delightful, but we'd best be gettin' to our next classes."

The other five murmured agreements as they joined Applejack in standing. "What period do you have aeronautics?" Dash asked, collecting her things.

"Eighth."

"Good." Dash said relievedly. "I was starting to think I wouldn't have anything to look forward to."

AJ smirked. "Well, I guess we both have somethin' now. See you there."

With assorted goodbyes, the group dispersed. Rainbow soon noticed she and Rarity were walking side by side. "What's your next clas?" She asked.

"Calculus." Rarity stated without looking away from her phone.

"I guess we're together." Dash said.

"Hm, indeed." Rarity mumbled, still enchanted by the device in her hand.

"Is something up?" Rainbow asked skeptically.

"Only gas prices." Rarity said calmly. "Why do you ask."

"You're acting strange." Dash implied. "You're more distant than you were in homeroom. It's like you're hiding something."

"Interesting observation." Rarity said only somewhat somewhat calmly. "But I'm afraid you're quite wrong." She suddenly swung into a classroom with Rainbow trailing light-footedly.

Upon entering the class, Rainbow and Rarity were met with the sight of a generic math room. Posters lined the walls offering formulas an equations galore. Teens scattered the room as they had in homeroom.

Dash and Rarity made their way into the class and sat at a random set of desks. Rainbow looked to her right to continue her untrusting glance at Rarity. This was interrupted, however, by movement behind her. She turned to see a old woman who looked past the age of retirement. She was just below average hight and wore thick glasses with roundness frames. "Hello class." She said in an awkward and loud demeanor.

Assorted members of the class waved awkwardly while others only sat placidly.

"I'm Ms. Theorem." She continued. "I will be teaching you calculus for your senior year. I'm sure you've heard all about how great this year will be, so I'll give you a little slice of reality. It will be nine months of misery and the deterioration of your very sole."

Silence floated in the room like a feather in water. Something tense lingered with it. Fear? Remorse?

"However." Ms. Theorem said, snapping the class out of its foreboding visions. "I will ensure that you make it through with most of your livelihood left."

Silence.

Speech.

Silence.

Speech.

This continued for an unrecorded amount of time, only interrupted by someone diving to a trash can to relieve themselves of the afternoon's lunch. Ms. Theorem hesitantly gave the child a pass to the nurse's office before proceeding.

The bell rang, sounding like the voice of an angel. Dash did not manage to catch Rarity before being tossed in a swarm of students. Pushing her friend's awkwardness from her mind she made her way to her next period.

Dash's eighth was a to-be-announced elective, so the time was spent in the auditorium shooting birds at pigs on her smart phone. She got seven high scores before the bell dismissed her to her final class. Aeronautics. Her only class with Applejack.

Dash thought to the beginning of junior year when she had worked so hard to convince her best friend to venture into the mysterious world of flight mechanics.

Applejack eventually gave in, not knowing what the one on one class time would do for the teens. It wasn't the class; Rainbow had classes with other members of the six that just meant somewhat better bonds. It was the involvement of the class that brought them together. Hours were shares between the two at Sweet Apple Acres or Cloud Nine Apartment Complex. They spent long nights and weary weekends constructing models of planes and rockets. It was that time that forged an undeniable bond and, over time, a relationship. It was that time that Dash Cherished the most of her high school career.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello readers. Sorry for the lack of content. I've been enduring mental problems cause by a bad breakup and my dog getting hurt. But don't worry about me I'll survive at the least. A little PTSD won't held me down from getting back to you. Without further a do, or however that goes, enjoy the story and please feel free to drop any suggestions and/or reviews in the review thingy. Thank you!**

Rainbow Dash found herself in the familiar aeronautics room. Everyone seemed to be in a seat and prepared for class to begin. Rainbow saw several faces that were familiar form previous classes and last year's aeronautics. She grew anxious, however, noticing a certain face was absent. Dash took a vacant seat with one more left open beside her.

"Hello class!" Dash jumped as the voice of her young male teacher rebounded off every wall. "I'm glad you all arrived before the bell. If we can, let's make that a daily thing. I'm aware we have a few late comers, so let's chat while we wait."

Normally, a collective groan would have flowed through the class, but Mr. Flight was the kind of teacher with whom small talk was appreciated. Much like Madam Jolie, he was as sociable as any student.

"How was everyone's summer?" He continued. "Dash?"

"Uh.." Dash started. "it was nice. I went to see family."

"How far was the drive?" Flight asked cooly.

"To Cloudsdale." Dash answered.

Flight made a face that was half 'ouch' and half 'I'm sorry'. "It was worth it?"

"I saw my dad and brothers for the first time in years, so yes."

Flight smiled sincerely. "That's good."

Suddenly, the door cracked open, and in came the stragglers. First, a girl called Lyra heartstrings came in, beaming at the class. Next, Applejack came, looking slightly less joyful. Finally, a very well known girl named Derpy Hooves strolled in smiling as she usually was.

Rainbow Dash shifted in her seat, trying to catch AJ's attention. As if she had developed telepathy, AJ's eyes went straight to those of the jock. Her face went from tired to relieved as she made her way across the room and sat next to Rainbow.

"Why is everyone so early?" Lyra asked taking notice of the clock displaying 1:18. One minute before the late bell.

"I believe the better question." Mr. Flight said lightly. "Would be why are you three not? Any excuses."

"Well." Lyra started. "We were copying some papers for Ms. Paper, and it just stopped. We don't know why."

"We just don't know what went wrong!" Derpy exclaimed plopping down in a chair.

Mr. Flight sighed. "That, girls, is called a paper jam." Suddenly, the bell rang, filling every ear in the school. "Well, we're all technically on time, so let's get started. I suppose no one here needs a course explanation as you already passed the first portion, so why not get right to the fun? What do you say to a project due Friday.?"

Mixed reactions floated through the room. Some were saddened by the idea of already having some school engagement to strain their free time. Others were excited to get back into the interesting realm of aerospace engineering. Dash was among that group, but her reasoning was a little different.

"It's settled then." Mr. Flight said seating himself on his desk. "You have one week to construct an aircraft. It can be any shape and size and consist of any materials as long as it will travel ten feet while remaining airborne. Choose your own partners and come to me with any questions. Clear?"

With that, the class erupted into movement and banter. People hurried to meet their friends while Dash and AJ simply turned in their chairs. "I think we can have this done in no time." AJ said, rotating a pencil in her fingers. "We'll drop by my house and get some materials and some gas for your car, then we'll go to your place and get started."

"Sounds great." Dash said, kicking her feet up. "In the mean time... Have you talked to Rarity?"

Applejack froze. "Why d'ya ask?"

"She was acting all weird in 6th period." Dash sad examining the farmhand. "I figured you might know something about her."

"I don't know anything." AJ said, crinkling her nose her looking at some poster behind Dash. She the most honest person in town. That was probably because she was an awful lier.

"Right." Dash said. She didn't hide the fact that she wasn't convinced, but she didn't push the topic further. Not yet. "Ok, so what do you wanna do for this project?"

Applejack rubbed her chin in thought. "Let's make a plane."

Rainbow grinned and shoved her friend playfully. "C'mon. Think."

"Ok." AJ said chuckling. "I've got some cardboard boxes we can use. We'll tear them down, shape them like a plane, and see if they fly."

"Sounds like a plan." Dash said. She applied her fingertips to AJ's forearm and lowered her tone. "Maybe, we should start working on other plans."

Applejack leaned back and smiled. "Calm down, jock." She said lightly. "Let's focus on more important stuff for now."

"Awe, but babe." Dash whined. "It's been half the summer since we-"

AJ silenced her girlfriend with a finger to her lips. "We'll get to that. Ok?"

"Ok." Dash agreed. With that, conversation swayed back to more vital topics. For the rest of the class period, the two discussed a precise blue print for a small cardboard craft.

Eventually, the final bell released the students from the captivity of their learning environment. AJ and Rainbow walked down the hall hand in hand. Their relationship was not news to anyone, but people still took time to observe the couple.

Everyone wanted to be them. They were considered to be in the perfect relationship. To them, it was better than that. Nothing had ever been more important to each than the other. It was simple and, in their eyes, not likely to change.


	6. Chapter 6

Leaves rustled in the August wind as a red pickup truck made its Way down the unpaved driveway to the apple family farm. It pulled to a sandy halt just outside of the farmhouse. Its two passengers stepped out on either side.

"You get the jerry can from the barn." Applejack called. "I'm gonna look in the attic for some boxes."

"Check." Rainbow said before making her way into the barn. Upon entering she was greeted with thick air containing mostly dust and the smell of hay. She looked around for a short moment before spotting a small red container in a far corner of the building.

As Dash walked across the barn, a sense of realism came to her. For some reason, the structure, like most land in Sweet Apple Acres, was very humbling. It brought a powerful feeling of pride just to be standing in such a classic Equestrian setting.

Rainbow was knocked out of her trance as she neared the object which had brought her into the esteemed building. She picked up the jerry can and found it to be just more than half full. Gravity worked against her as she worked her way back across the unkept floor.

Rainbow finally emerged into the warm air with the canister swung over her shoulder. She sighed at the thought of her five second ten meter spring multiplying just because of a 20 pound luggage.

Just as Dash reached the truck, she heard the sound if screen doors opening. She swung the gasoline into the bed and turned to see Applejack carrying several flattened cardboard boxes. "Bye granny." She called back into the house. "I'll call you if I decide to stay over."

AJ allowed the door to close behind her and met Dash at the car. "This oughta be plenty." She said placing the materials flat in the trunk. She looked up and caught Rainbow's glance. The two shared eye contact for several serene minutes.o

"Hey." Rainbow said, breaking the silence. "I meant to ask you about uh... Earlier."

"The kiss." Applejack said, shifting the dust with her boot.

"Yeah." Dash said awkwardly. "What do you uh... What'd you think about it."

Applejack looked Rainbow up and down, then came closer to her for by mere inches. "Work on it." She said bluntly.

Rainbow's jaw dropped as she gasped in offense. "That's not funny." She whined.

Applejack chuckled and walked to the driver-sided door. "I'm laughin'." She said, climbing into the truck.

Dash sighed at her own gullibility then walked around the vehicle and met Applejack in the cab. "So.." She said, carefully choosing her words. "You did like it."

Applejack slowly turned her head and look straight into Dash's eyes. "That kiss." She started. "Was one of the best experiences I've ever had." Without hesitation, she leaned in and kissed Rainbow. She applied one hand to the side of her face and slightly intensified the session.

After both had been out of breath for some time, they separated. Each girl looked at the other, breathing heavily and smiling brightly. "I love this fricken truck." Rainbow said, leaning back in the vinyl seat.

"Me too." Applejack agreed, giving life to the vehicle and starting down the dusty path.

With that, the truck rolled down the beaten path until it reached the city limits. It then steamed past several green lights. After a few short minutes, the Chevy, pulled up the Cloud Nine apartment complex.

Dash's bold blue Mustang sat lifelessly right where they had left it. AJ parked close behind the muscle and yanked back the emergency brake.

Both doors of the truck swung open as the girls stepped out of the vehicle. Applejack wasted no time lugging the jerry can out of the bed and carrying it to Dash's Mustang. Rainbow was close behind with cardboard in hand as AJ tipped the container and began pouring the foul smelling liquid.

"Tell me." Applejack said as she poured. "How did you manage to run out of gas without even realizing it?"

"I'm not sure." Dash said bluntly. "I just remember coming home last night from Cloudsdale and sitting in the car for a while. I remember the engine dying, but I guess I was so tired that I'd assumed I had turned the key."

"Interesting." AJ said furrowing her brow. "Maybe next time, you should give yourself a few days to get your sleeping schedule in order after driving someplace all night."

"I will definitely take note of that."

"Good" AJ said letting the final remnants of the canister drip into the parched car's tank. "Let's see if I managed to save you this time."

Dash dug her keys out of her pocket and seated herself in the driver seat. She stuck the key in the ignition. Applejack joined her in the car as she gave the key a firm turn.

The muscle grumbled lazily for a moment then roared to life. Dash smiled at the sound of her powerful engine. "Listen to her purr." She said rubbing the steering wheel fondly.

"Congratulations." AJ said. "You didn't kill your car." She leaned over and pecked her girlfriend on the cheek before climbing out of the compact vehicle.

Dash, having been caught far off guard, clutched the wheel and blushed slightly. "Don't forget the card board." AJ shouted from outside.

Rainbow shook herself from her trance and silenced the pulsing engine. She then opened her door and stepped out to find their precious materials on the ground and her precious girlfriend walking into the front doors of her building. She was quick to gather and items and follow in the farmhand's wake.

Once inside, Rainbow overtook AJ and lead her up the stairs. On the third story, she took a sharp right and stopped nearly a dozen doors down. She stopped abruptly and used one of two keys on her key ring to shove her way into the room.

Applejack was close behind as Dash made her way into the kitchen. "Alright." AJ said, hopping on a counter. "Let's build a plane."


	7. Chapter 7

At approximately 7:47 AM in apartment 20 of Cloud Nine Apartment Complex, two girls sat on the living floor, buried in crumpled up rough drafts for blue prints of the cardboard aircraft, The Rainboom.

Both girls had slept soundly in each other's arms for hours, but some innate sense forces the eyes of the yellow haired one open. She groggily examined her surroundings, taking in the dozens of crumpled paper and a stack of flat, undisturbed cardboard.

She sighed at their lack of progress and shook her girlfriend gently. "Get up Dash." She said softly. "We gotta get ready."

Her rainbow haired counterpart only made some indistinct noise of disagreement.

"C'mon Rainbow. We're gonna be late for school." Applejack said as she wiggled out from other her significant other.

Dash sat up and released a dramatic yawn. "Do we have to go?" She asked wiping a unsightly substance from her weary eyes.

"Yes." Applejack said firmly. "It's only the second day. C'mon." Now standing, she pulled Rainbow's arm until it popped.

"Am I up yet?" Dash asked, muffled by her own arm on which she had her head comfortably tucked.

Applejack groaned and dropped Dash's limp arm. "I don't wanna do this RD." She called walking to the kitchen. "But ya've force my hand." She cupped her palm under the sink and allowed a small amount of cold water to fill the volume. She then walked back to the living room and gave Dash a gentle slap with the hand.

Rainbow was rushed with unexpected adrenaline. She shot into an upright position and through her arms at her attacker.

Applejack fell back, partially to avoid Dash's self defense tactic and partially in laughter. "Calm down, Rocky." She said.

Rainbow grunted and forced herself to stand. "I'm getting you back, cowgirl." She said with tired anger.

"Whatever you say, Sugarcube." AJ said, grabbing her girlfriend's hand and guiding her to a standing position. "Go get ready. Brush your teeth; put on deodorant. Don't get changed. I don't wanna be the only one wearing the same outfit as yesterday."

"What does it matter?" Dash called as she made her way to her bathroom. "You wear the same thing everyday."

"I do n-" she stopped and studied her own orange, plaid shirt and worn blue jeans. "Just go!"

Once both girls were semi-prepared for another splendid day of learning the began the walk outside, hand in hand.

"There's too much light out here." Dash complained. "I don't like it."

"Gee." Applejack's said. "Let me call Canterlot and tell them to dim the sun a little."

"That's cute but not appreciated." Dash said with a sideways grin. "We're driving desperately. I'll see you at lunch." She gave the farm hand a kiss on the cheek before proceeding to her vehicle.

Applejack watched fondly as Rainbow swung open her door and ducked inside.

The jock extracted a pair of aviators from her sun visor and put them on before starting the engine. She threw the car into drive and rolled forward. She rolled down her window and shouted to her girlfriend as she glided past. "Thanks for the gas." With that and a wave, she began the short drive toward school.

Finally, Rainbow's majestic automobile pulled into the parking lot of Ponyville Highschool. Having been later than usual, Dash had to endure a small flow of traffic to get to her first class. Once she arrived, she found that most the students were present, including her primary friends Rarity and Fluttershy.

"Hey Rainbow!" They said almost in unison.

"Hey guys." Rainbow said with a snicker. "Who's ready for day two in hell."

"Ooh. I am." Fluttershy said excitedly. "There's this boy in my biomed class who like bunnies."

Fluttershy's excitement sparked confusion in both her companions. It was Rarity, however who spoke next. "Are you going to.. Talk to him?"

"Oh." Fluttershy gasped. "I didn't really think about that."

"I think you should." Rainbow ushered her gently.

"Oh but he's cute and nice." Fluttershy said as he she were describing a fluffy monster. "So many things could go wrong."

"Oh trust me darling." Rarity said, compassionately. "With a girl as kind and beautiful as you, any guy would be a moron to do anything wrong."

"Just be careful." Dash said with a grin. "He might bite."

"Rainbow!" Rarity scolded. "Don't say th-"

Rarity was interrupted by a familiar and heavily accented voice. "Hello class." It said. "Velcome to day two of de magics."

"Great." Rainbow said, turning to the front. "This again."


	8. Chapter 8

Ponyville High School shook with busy movement as an army of teenagers moved, out of formation, to their next period. As for 17 year old senior, Rainbow Dash, she was heading to the school's cafeteria to join her four best friends and her girlfriend at the second day's lunch.

"Hey Rainbow Dash!" She heard a voice throw itself across the room from under a bundle of unkept, pink her. "Over here!"

Rainbow smiled and strolled toward the table. "Hey guys." She said, dropping into the seat to AJ's left.

"Hello darling." Rarity said, picking apart a piece of grilled chicken. "How was your day?"

"Long. Hard. I was in school all day." Dash complained as she said, leaning to her right.

"Mine was AMAZING!" Pinkie exclaimed. "I convinced Mrs. Muffin to let us skip all the home stuff in home ed. so we went straight to BAKING!"

"Didn't you take home ed. last year?" Twilight asked, skeptically.

"Yeah, but I failed it so I could take it again." Pinkie said, exploiting her genius. "And I plan on eating at least one hundred cupcakes this year. Last year I only made it to ninety six... Did I ever tell you guys about the time we has to make oatmeal?!"

"Yes!" The rest of the table said in unison.

"Please someone!" Dash cried in exasperation. "Have something interesting to say. Twi?"

"Well, I convinced Mrs. Lining to let me read ex-"

"I had to ask." Dash said, rubbing her temple. "Rare? You're up."

"Well, I found Mrs. Finish's year schedule and started on some proj-"

"She has a year schedule?" Twilight interjected.

"But of course." Rarity confirmed. "All the teachers do."

Twilight gasped with excitement. "I have to find Mrs. Lining's!" She exclaimed.

Rainbow groaned and threw her forehead on the table. "You guys are so lame."

"School just started Dash." AJ said. "Give it a few days; conversation will warm up."

She did. It did not. On Thursday evening, Dash and AJ sat at the kitchen table in the Apple family farm. Blueprints that had been recovered from Dash's floor now covered the wooden surface.

For the most part, conversation did not stray away from the construction of the card board plane. Dash however was obviously struggling. It was made blatantly obvious when she cut the left wing in half in an attempt to reduce drag.

"Are you alright Rainbow?"

"Yeah." Dash said defensively. "Why would you ask that?"

"Well." AJ said, picking up the dismantled aircraft. "For starters, you just killed the plane."

Dash took a deep breath in preparation for her confession. "I'm just a little.. On easy. About the six."

"What's wrong with the six?" Applejack asked, removing her leather hat and listening intently.

"I feel like we're sort of sliding apart, you know?" Dash said sadly. "Like I'm just not interested in them anymore."

"Well you were in Cloudsdale all summer." AJ reasoned. "It makes sense that's you'd feel a little distant."

"I don't know." Rainbow said, hugging her legs. "I mean I couldn't bring myself to care about anything they've said all week. And Fluttershy's not even talking."

"Yeah what is her problem?" Applejack inquired.

"There's a guy." Dash spat.

"She's with somebody?"

"She wants somebody."

"And you have a problem with that?"

"Yes." Dash froze, mentally disputing her own opinion. "No. I.. I just don't want her to get hurt."

"What exactly are you afraid of?" Applejack asked, her brow furrowed in concentration.

"Come on Jackie, you know how my love life has been." Dash said, shielding herself from memories.

"Yeah." Applejack hesitantly agreed. "There were a few bumps in the road."

"Bumps." Dash repeated with a chuckle. "Every relationship I've ever been in went to hell."

"See, that's where you're wrong." AJ refuted. "We're still fine."

"Yeah." Dash murmured. "For now."

"Honestly babe." Applejack advised. "I think you're being a little over protective."

"Well I'm sorry if I care too much." Dash fired back.

"Apology accepted." AJ said, pasting Rainbow's leg. "Now can we please focus on this plane?"

Dash failed to stifle a fake yawn. "I'm tired; can't we just sleep?"

"Sure." AJ offered. "If you want an F."

"Eh..." Dash considered the compromise. "You got a fishing rod?"

"Sure. Why?" Applejack said.

"Bring it to school tomorrow." Rainbow demanded. "I'll take care of the rest."


	9. Chapter 9

Just past 2:15 PM, Ponyville High School went through it's regularly scheduled chaos. You'd think students would get used to the movement after doing it 7 times a day for the last week; however, many still had trouble navigating the busy halls.

Among this clique were the school's dream couple, recently deemed Mrs. And Mrs. Appledash. Teenagers are clever. The chore of walking was made slight complicated by the eight foot fishing rod carried by one and the three foot wingspan of a hollow block of card board shaped almost like a fixed wing aircraft carried by the other.

"Enlighten me as to why I'm carryin' around this rod." AJ said with a hint of annoyance.

"Did I not tell you the plan?" Dash asked. The response was a statement spoken by to very green and very exasperated eyes. "Alright, how far is it supposed to fly?"

"Ten feet I think." AJ reminded her.

"Well the room's probably about 100 feet from here." Dash calculated. "Watch it fly that far."

"How would y-" Before AJ could finish her question or supply her own answer, Rainbow had taken hooked the model plane to the pole and taken both, begging to plan a path through the crowd.

"What are y-" Again, Applejack was cut short by the actions of her deranged girlfriend. Dash lightly tossed the craft into its rightful place of the air and began running through hall with such careful carelessness. The brown material bobbed in the air above her like some winged creature thrown from its nest.

AJ smiled, watching a current rainbow hair flow through the air, followed by a brown thing, apparently picked up in the draft. "Come no now!" AJ called, sprinting in Dash's wake. "Wait up!"

Together the girls ran about a hundred feet, and the plane galloped through the air above the entire distance. It then managed another measly ten feet, granting itself an A+ and the applause of several impressed students.

Dash and AJ were released from eighth period, wearing proud smiles and sucking rewarded suckers. Applejack put her arm over Dash's shoulder and spoke with with light air. "I gotta give it to ya jock; you're good to have in a pinch."

"Meh." Dash murmured. "Give me a problem and too little time to solve it. I'll amaze you."

"Obviously." Applejack agreed. "But how did you not come up with that earlier?"

"Because it wasn't important earlier." Dash reasoned. "And of course, I liked having an excuse to hang out with you every afternoon."

"Since when do you need an excuse?" Applejack interrogated.

"I don't." Dash said plainly. "It's just nice to have one. And on a completely unrelated note, my bicycle broke, so I'm coming by this weekend to borrow one."

AJ chucked, knowing perfectly well there wasn't a joke. "Well I got a lot of chores to catch up on, but I think I can make time." She winked as she shove her way out into the parking lot.

"Just say when." Rainbow said walking backward in the general direction of her car.

"I'll call you." Applejack said, spinning her key ring on her finger.

The girls exited the parking lot and split ways. Applejack traveled west. She would arrive home in five to ten minutes going fifteen to thirty miles per hour. That just drowned on how comfortable she felt breaking the unenforced ten mile an hour speed limit.

As for Dash, it would be nearly the same time to drive a few blocks at a steady rate of 10 miles an hour between evenly spaces red lights we she had gotten used to constantly hitting. Slightly anxious to start her first weekend of the school year, she rolled into her assigned parking space on the side of the street.

As she walked into her small apartment's entryway, she considered what she might do whilst awaiting the call that would make whatever day it came on. She would admit it to few people, but her weekend schedule usually consisted of masturbation, sleep, and repetition. She decided now, however, was a good time to change it.

A half am hour later, Dash lay in her bed flustered and breathing heavily. Now. Now was the time to change it. She pulled her pants up from her ankles and grabbed her phone, closing out of the notorious website she was using and opening her contacts. She made a small search for the name 'Fluttershy' and called the number.

There were several rings then a soft spoken response. "Hello?" Fluttershy chirped.

"Hey. It's me." Dash said, caressing her partially bare torso. "Can we hang out tomorrow?"

"I'd love to!" Fluttershy said excitedly. "Come over whenever. I have nothing planned."

"Cool." Rainbow said. "Expect me around noon."

"Ok. Can't wait." After a final goodbye from both parties, Dash sighed positively. All that was left to do was sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm back**

Rainbow Dash woke late on Saturday morning. She awed even herself with her ability to inadvertently sleep for hours on end. As she read 11:30 on her overused alarm clock and wished she had given Shy a later time.

Within ten minutes, Dash had prepared herself for the get together and shot two notifications, one to her girlfriend saying she would be at With Flutters for a few hours, the other informing Flutters she would be a few minutes late.

In short time, Rainbow was in her car and proceeding down the road which was dotted with weekend drivers. She managed to catch mostly green lights and speed through a few yellows.

Suddenly, the buildings turned to groomed fields as Dash rolled across the country side. From a few hundred yards, she could see a cottage backed against a wall of dark shades forestry.

Not a moment later, Rainbow was close enough to spot a pristine, white Volkswagen New Beetle sitting in a stone parking lot. She parked directly behind it and stepped out of her car. After a short stroll down a rocky path, she knocked gently on a rounded wooden door.

Mere seconds later the door swung open as if Fluttershy had been waiting on the other side. "Hi Dash!" She said ecstatically. "What's up!"

"Um." Dash said, sounding overwhelmed. "Not much."

"Please come in." Shy said, pulling Dash by her wrist. "I'm really glad you wanted to hang out."

"Yeah I figured I would get out and smell the roses." Dash said, seating herself on the couch.

"That's great." Fluttershy said, joining her friend in sedition. "I figured you would've been with Applejack over the weekend."

"I probably will later." Dash assured. "She had chores."

"Oh. Right." Fluttershy said. "Well what do you want to do?"

"Truth or dare." Dash said bluntly.

"Ok!" Fluttershy complied. "You go first."

"I was kidding Shy." Dash said with a chuckle. "Let's just talk."

"Well, what is there to talk about?" Fluttershy asked.

"Um." Dash pondered over the small amount of viable subject before making a decision. "Tell me about that boy."

"What bo- The one in biomed?" Fluttershy said. "He's.. He's nice."

"Is that all you know about him?" Dash asked with a skeptic grin.

"He um.." Fluttershy kept her gaze targeted at the floor and tucked a strand of pink hair behind her ear. "He has pretty eyes."

"What color?" Dash interrogated.

"Um.. Probably brown." Shy said, sounding completely unconvinced and equally unconvincing.

"You have to talk to him." Dash pleaded. "What are you, afraid."

"Yeah pretty much." Fluttershy admitted without defiance.

"Are you afraid of him or guys in general?" Dash inquired.

"Um..." Murmured in thought. "Yes."

" Oh, come on." Dash exclaimed.

"In my defense, it's not just guys." Fluttershy said. "I'm pretty much afraid of people in general. If he were a bunny, I'd be fine."

"You can't date bunnies." Rainbow said bluntly.

"It could if I wanted to." Fluttershy argued.

"No, I'm pretty sure there's laws against that." Dash said.

"Oh." Fluttershy said. "Well in that case, I guess dating just isn't for me."

"I thought the same thing two years ago." Dash said leaning back on the sofa.

"How did that change?" Fluttershy asked, interested.

"I met Applejack." Dash said. "She showed me what love could be. And of course that sounds.."

"Generic?" Fluttershy finished the sentence.

"I would've said cliché." Dash said. "But seriously, you'll make a connection some day, and that's something you can't drop."

"How will I know?" Fluttershy asked apprehensively.

"You'll know." Dash said assuringly. "Trust me."

"And until then?" Shy asked.

"Just keep looking." Rainbow said. "You may never get chance if you don't start making moves."

"You're so brave." Fluttershy said admiringly. "I don't think I could bring myself to take the risks."

"Someday, you'll make it to where you want to be." Dash said. "And all those shots in the dark will be behind you."

"I think I'll just keep my options open for now." Fluttershy said with a forlorn smile

"You do you." Dash suggested. "But don't hide in the shadows your whole life. You could make someone really happy."

"You really think so?" Fluttershy asked softly.

"Hell yeah." Rainbow said cheerfully. "You're beautiful, funny, and the kindest girl I know."

"I know all that." Fluttershy said. "But I feel like I'm missing something."

"Right now, all you're missing is someone to talk to." Dash informed. "And it looks like you could take care of that at any time."

"Thanks Dash." Fluttershy said graciously. "I'll talk to him Monday."

"Great." Rainbow said enthusiastically.

"I think we've talked enough about that." Fluttershy inferred. "Let's watch a movie. Your pick."

"Sounds good." Dash said, crouching down to the small case of old and new movies under the television. She watched as Shy galloped into the kitchen to prepare a bowl of microwaveable popcorn. There was no doubt that girl could get a boyfriend in an hour


End file.
